Jump Force
Jump Force is the stat that determines the height that you can jump, along with your flight speed. It increases your fly speed every time you train your jump force. (Flight speed cap is 1000, or 600k Jump Force) The height you jump caps out at 500 (Around 2M Jump Force), unlike Movement Speed and flight speed. After this, you will not be able to jump higher, you will only increase your flight speed. JF is an acronym/abbreviation for Jump Force. Weights Similarly to speed, you can use weights to increase jump power faster. The weights are unlocked in the 2nd Main Quest. Note: These are only the average number needed to use weights. It might not be 100% accurate. * 100 LB (2x) - 9k Jump Force needed to use. (White weights) * 1 TON (5x) - 207.5k Jump Force needed to use. (Yellow weights) * 10 TON (10x) - 2M Jump Force needed to use. (Blue weights) * 100 TON (20x) - 12M Jump Force needed to use. (Red weights) Trivia *Strangely, despite the fact that the power is Jump Force, which requires your legs, the icon for this is a muscular arm. *Even though you need less movement speed to use the weights, you need more jump force to be able to use them. *To increase your Flight Speed you need to train Jump Force. *Unlike Movement Speed, more Jump Force is required to use the weights (100LB is 9K Jump Force, but 1 Ton Is 207.5K Jump Force). Glitches *There is a glitch where if you fly up to the red god star and run off it at your full speed then put on 100 ton weights it’ll give you your times 20 movement speed if you can’t normally use them (Unpatched) *There is currently an unpatched glitch allowing you to train your jump force with any weights, including ones you can't use yet. There are two methods to performing the glitch. The first requires that you talk to an NPC for example, Ghost Rider, and then equip your selected weights in the middle of the dialogue (Note: If you are on a VIP server, you can jump forever without end (until you unequip the weight or you equip another weight)). The second involves pressing CTRL to limit your speed/jump, equipping your desired weights, and pressing 2 immediately afterward. Note that this method will not allow you to train movement speed. It might kill or glitch the player that performs it. (Unpatched) *There was a glitch in which you can gain jump power and speed while being AFK. To perform this, the player must find any solid object and walk into it until they are doing a position abnormal to the standing position. (Patched) *There is a glitch that lets you jump with weights that you normally cannot jump due to requirements. You first equip a weight you can train movement speed with and then press “Ctrl” to walk. You should be able to jump. (Patched) * If you press CTRL your player will not jump the full height there for it allowing you to jump more often. *There are 2 pumpkin stacks near Sath which gives you double jump force. The right pumpkin stack next to Sath seems to work better. Although it doesn’t give you double jump force, it reduces the time each stat is being gained making it slightly faster. (Patched) * You can glitch by going almost directly under the crystal and putting on weights you can use. Then jump and you should be jumping extremely fast, and most of the time it will double your jump. (''P''atched) (All of these can be found at Glitches) Category:Stats Category:Informations Category:Portal Category:Total Power Category:Glitches